User blog:SensibleCenobite/Role playing and roll playing will make you smarter and wealthier.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Time to shave the Beard. Gang i'm not an apostate, a psychic, told by god/devil/evolution to write what I write about. I watched my grandpa die and found out I didn't care about some stuff and invested into other stuff. I wanted to start the day with some definitions, back ground info, a joke, a theory, a book review, and a recipe before I finish Ananasa. I'm running on marathon mode and it's become just slightly tedious, but very enjoyable. I'm going to slow it down slightly and try to post one joke, one recipe, one chapter of a book review, and maybe a thoughtful post. Throw the brick backwards, remember? Sensible: Practical, realistic, responsible, full of common sense, reasonable, rational, logical, sound, circumspect, balanced, sober, no-nonsense, pragmatic, levelheaded, serious-minded, thoughtful, commonsensical, down-to-earth, wise, prudent, mature, judicious, sagacious, sharp, shrewd, far-sighted, intelligent, clever, a large portion. Cenobite:'''Ascetic, recluse, solitary, '''brother, desert hermit, monk, desert sAint, Incomplete List of Games Played at least once or rule book read in NO ORDER. NO VIDEO GAMES ON THIS LIST. THOSE ARE FINE: Warhammer Men, Dwarves, Warhammer 40,000 Angels/Death Company, Tyrnids, Warhammer pen and paper, Warhammer 40,000 board game it's only two players D&D/D20: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th god?, 5th pot, Etherscope, Pathfinder, Gamma World, Big Eyes Small Mouth Shadowrun: 2nd, 3rd, 4th god?, 5th pot Vampire 2nd, 3rd, NOT 4th my lesson on that one, 5th Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Changing Breeds Mage: The Ascention, Mage: The Awakening Changeling: 2nd, The Lost Exalted, Wraith, Abomination GURPS: InNomine, Traveler versions, Worlds Apart, Jack Vance's Dying Planet, Clockwork Abominations, Macchiato Monsters, $20 and a gun, Monkey/Pirate/Robot/Ninja, Burning Wheel, Wrote three pen and paper games with some buddies, etc. L5R of the Five Rings, card game and pen and paper Go, Chess, Brass, La Harve, Caylus, Agricola, Settlers of Catan and board version, Cashflow 101, Cashflow 202, Monopoly versions, Sorry, Scrabble, Connect Four, Spades, Hearts, Black Jack, TEXAS HOLD EM!!!, Magic the Gathering, Yatzee, Cyberpunk, Yugio, MANY MANY MORE. JOKE OF THE DAY: The Ananasi and the Wraith. One day an Ananasi was out in the forest chilling listening to audible. Out of no where a ghostly voice pops into her head and says "Sell all your stock and go to Las Vegas." The Ananasi didn't think much of it for about a month until the voice popped into her head again and repeated the message, "Sell all your stock and go to Las Vegas." The Ananasi finally thought it was a good idea. She sold all the stock she owned and went to Las Vegas immediately. When she got into town the ghostly voice said, "Go to the Luxor." She does as she's told and enters the pyramid shaped building hoping for the best. The voice says, "Go to the roulette table and bet it all on 21!" She goes up to the roulette table, bets everything on 21, and the steel mini goes around the wheel for quit some time. It finally lands on 00 and the voice says, "DAMN!!!" THEORY: I heard a few statistics that said people with an increased vocabulary and skill in reading, writing, and arithmetic tend to make more money over a life time. To be more exact, I heard that reading, writing, and arithmetic alone, are ROUGHLY worth one million dollars a piece more on average than someone who doesn't take the time to study. ANYONE can learn how to read, write, add, subtract, multiply, divide, and learn about basic algebra curves by role playing and role playing. You don't need a college degree to be smart, but that is fine too. STEM, business, and entrepreneurship degrees help make more money in a life time. Money will never make you happy, but two hundred dollars can cause a divorce. That's twenty hours of work where I come from. OBSERVATIONS: When I was twelve I taught my self to enjoy reading using pen and paper games and fantasy novels like "The Doom Brigade", Drizzt books, Xanth, and The Mode Series, Goose Bumps, and various other NON SERIOUS novels. I could read them and memorize most of them and loved it. I never enjoyed any form of public school, except for summer school. No time to mess around and get bored. I've had students get told they're stupid by their teacher in front of the class for not being able to read out loud that well. That never happens in my class room. We sit there patiently and wait for them to finish. Maybe help them pronounce words if they are struggling. I had an adult student raised on boxing that could read less skillfully than the nine year old child mentioned above. We just sit there patiently and wait for her to finish too. She's getting better at reading out loud all the time. IF you raise your children using fantasy materials, they could easily make an extra three million dollars more than their peers, enjoy it, and spread stories to their children, family, friends, community, state, country, planet, universe, mega verse, and so on. RANDOM GOLCONDA 101 BOOK REVIEW: "The Great Hiss", by Gurumayi Chidvilasananda This was a great childrens' novel. I'm burn out on reading after university and I got some good advice from a buddy of mine. She suggested that I start to read childrens' books to learn to enjoy reading again. I'm using pen and paper to do the same thing. Anyway, this is a story about a snake that bullies people and learns to be kind. However, being too kind gets the snake walked all over and has to learn how to hiss. Then everyone lives happily ever after. How cool is that? The version I got from the temple directly came with an audio CD. A+ Gurumayi. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there, SensibleCenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 22:58, March 5, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 22:58, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Kill-ems the Squirrel is my animal spirit. Listen to "The Full Retard", by El P. Category:Blog posts